Jake Abernathy
Jake Abernathy, also known as Joe Fioretti, is the true main antagonist of the first season of Bates Motel. He was portrayed by Jere Burns. Biography Jake was the owner of a sex slave business and was known by many aliases. He operated his business out of several towns, one of which was White Pine Bay. He would often sell few of the women he enslaved to his co-workers as if they were some sort of payment-one of which was a young Asian woman named Jiao to one of his men, Zack Shelby. At one point, Norma Bates and her son, Norman moved in. Once they did, one of the people involved in his business, Keith Summers, broke into their house and raped Norma, causing her to kill him out rage and hide the body. Keith's partner, Zack Shelby, who was also a cop, had been covering up Keith's murder for Norma simply to sleep with her-an event that lead to Zack getting discovered and then killed by Norma's son, Dylan Massett, out of self-defense. Abernathy arrived at the town to collect a price that Zack had owed him. He went looking for Keith Summers first, by asking his sister, Maggie (under the name, Joe Fioretti) where he was-even causing her physical harm and threatening her if she told anyone about their conversation. He then arrives at the motel, asking Dylan where Keith Summers was, and Dylan told him that he has died. Later, he was shown trying to get into the ninth room of the hotel, but he could not. He offered Norma Bates a lot of money to be able to enter the same deal he had with Keith when he owned the motel and it was called the Seafairer Motel. When Abernathy reveals to Norma that he knows the full story about Shelby and Summers; she l kicks Jake out in retaliation. As a way of threatening her and pushing her further, sometime in between then and a few nights later, he dug up the corpse of Shelby and put it in Norma's bed for her to find. Abernathy shows up in the back of Norma's car as she was about to leave from a parking lot and demanded at gunpoint that she give him the $150,000 that Shelby owed him the next night at the pier or else he would kill her sons and herself. When he arrives at a dock to collect the money, Romero shows up instead and gives a suitcase full of the price he wanted. He tries to make a deal with Abernathy, saying he gets 50 percent of his cut. Abernathy doesn't go for this so Romero kills him via shooting him dead, and causing his body to fall in the water. Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Complete Monster Category:Male Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Old Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Blackmailers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Provoker Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Liars Category:Slaver